mafiawarstwofandomcom-20200216-history
Production
Production is a type of Building which is harvested to gather Product. There are two tiers a player can buy, each of which can be upgraded once players reach a certain level. The cheapest buildings produce less product per harvest, but due to the short time it takes to refill, for players who log in frequently and constantly harvest them, they can amass product at a much faster rate. The expensive buildings are more energy efficient (more product per click) and suited to characters who log in less frequently, like once every day or two. Tier 2 buildings follow the same pattern, they cost more to buy but produce a much larger quantity of product. Page 1 Costs gold bars: *Sushi Bar 68g 5min 50prod *Tattoo Parlor 78gb 4hrs 120prod *Metal Shop 85gb 8hrs 160prod *Steamy Studios 88gb 12hrs 250prod *Movie Theater 95gb 23hrs 400prod *Big Mill 98gb 2days 650prod Page 2 *Grow House $1200 5min 17prod *DVD Copy Center $1700 1hr 35prod *Liquor Store $2350 4hrs 63prod *Ultimate Muscle $2630 12hrs 144prod *Absinthe Distillery $3150 23hrs 216prod :*It costs $? to upgrade to level 2, which gives a 316prod, a 46% increase from level 1 :*It costs $30650 to upgrade to level 3, which gives 414prod, a 31% increase from level 2 *Creamery $8300 2days 369prod Page 3 *Crystal Lab $15800 5min 41prod *Recredit Card $14700 4hrs 81prod *Butcher's Paradise $10300 8hrs 108prod *Candyland $18500 12hrs 207 prod *Faux Villon Fashion $16650 23hrs 333 prod *Private Club $24050 3 days 684prod :*(can be upgraded at level 43) Product per day The more expensive buildings that are collected less frequently give players the most product per click (it takes 4 energy to collect). Yet the cheaper buildings, when collected more frequently, are capable of providing a much greater amount of product to players who are able to collect them. *Creamery: 205 *Absinthe Distillery: 240+ *Ultimate Muscle: 320 *Liquor Store: 560 *DVD Copy Centre: 960 *Grow House: 5760 *Private Club: 253 *Faux Villon Fashion: 370+ *Candyland: 460 *Butcher's Paradise: 360 *Recredit Card: 540 *Crystal Lab: 12960 Considering most people have to sleep, the 5 minute and 4 hour collection periods lose advantages. Energy costs In particular, since energy is only generated at a rate of 1 per 72 seconds, players just barely produce enough energy to harvest a single 5 minute production facilities 24/7, since they need 4 each time. Since characters get back 50 energy per hour, this would make 4 hour more collection sustainable with multiple buildings, though 8 or 12 hour collections allow people to sleep. When characters get Expansions and can amass a large number of production buildings, having longer collection periods is more advantageous so that enough energy is available to collect from them all. It may be easiest for players to remember a set time to collect, either only AM or PM (for 24 hour productions) or both (for 12 hour productions. It is more difficult to remember 8 hour periods since the numbers are different, and for 2-3 day collection periods it is easy to forget about the game and skip more days of play than necessary and leave the building vulnerable to attack from other players. Table Category:Production